His Little Harlequin
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: When Joker goes to pull the biggest heist ever, something unexpected happenes. They say there are sacrifices for love... But how high of a price can you pay? JokerxHarley one-shot


Harley was getting her guns ready, Joker was getting his suit on, it was show time.

Harley drove the car. "Hey puddin', where we goin'?" He looked to her. "To get rich my dear!" Harley raised one brow, her face was full of confusion. Joker waited for a moments to see if she,would finally understand, but of course she didn't. _Not the brightest bulb in the bunch._ He thought to himself, then looked at Harley, he put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. "We're robbing a bank Harley." He said with a sigh. "Oh! Why didn't I think of that!" She said. "Yeah, it's a mystery Harls."

He didn't care anymore though, they where there. "HA HA! The biggest bank in Gotham city!" Joker exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. He turned to Harley, a evil grin spreading on his face. "Get the guns Harls!" He started than turned back to the bank. "It's time to have some fun."

Harley's POV

The air was tense, she didn't know why. Was it that this was going to be the most money they have ever stolen, or that her puddin' was there by her side all the way? _Wow, what a guy. S_ he thought. She had never seen him so happy, it made her shake a little. He was so... Amazing. "Ahem," She snapped out of her day-dream. "You gonna talk, or just stare at me all day?" Harley's face turned red as a rose. "Oh, s-sorry mistah J." She hid her face. "No need to say your sorry dear, after all, it's not really your fault." He brushed one hand on her right cheek.

Joker POV

He loved to tease her, to see what her reaction would be. Harley was blushing like crazy. Hehe, she's gone insane or me! She was smiling, looking away so that she didn't have to face him. He moved his face toward hers so that they were less than an inch apart. Harley was breathing fast and shallow. Just when she thought he would kiss her, he pulled away, Harley still in daze. "Now Harley, you be careful, okay? Wouldn't want to have to find a new sidekick!" Harley rolled her eyes as he laughed. "Let's go." She said, joker still chuckling lightly.

They had arrived right outside the door of the bank. Joker was "taking care" of security while Harley stopped the guards. They both walked into the bank and pointed guns at everyone, they all threw their hands in the air in surrender.

Harley's POV

She kept watch on everyone, making sure that no one made any sudden moves. Joker was going to the counter demanding the money. "I'll tell you one last time... Give. Me. The. MONEY!" He pulled out his gun and pressed it on the mans forehead. The man gasped and than handed Joker the money he asked for in piles of thousands. Then there was a loud noise. Harley felt a pain in her side as a gunshot fired in her, she was thrown against a wall. She fell to the ground with a thud. Her world started to fade away, everything was getting darker, she felt so tired suddenly. She use her last bit of energy to look up at Joker who was taken back in shock, his eyes wide, mouth gapping. She tried to speak, to just say one last thing to him before she was gone. "Goodbye puddin'," she said reaching out her arm to him as though see could reach him. "I, I-I, l-love you-." Her sentence was cut off. Her world became blurry. Her arm went limp.

Joker POV

"No... No please." Joker fell to his knees next to Harley. Scooping her up in his hands. "Please Harley, d-don't go, I-I need you." He said tears beginning to form in his eyes. He hugged her tightly as the tears ran down his face. "P-please... I... Love you." He said between sobs.

He stopped, a look of anger and sudden understand as more tears dripped of of his face. He placed Harley down carefully, than stood up slowly and snapped his head to look at the man who did this. The man was shaking in surprise of sudden realization of whom he had shot. Joker walked up to the man pulling out his gun. The man tried to run but Joker grabbed him by the neck before he could. "Please... Don't... Kill me." The man gasped as Joker tightened his grip on the mans neck. Joker punched him repeatedly in the stomach with his free hand. "Let me... Go" the man begged, gasping for air that wasn't there. Joker dropped the man to the floor. Than kicked him in the face ten times, and then in the stomach threes times. The man groaned as joker pulled him up by the cole lar of his shirt, pulled out his knife, and staved the man in the gut, hard. He released the man and he fell to the floor twisting and screaming in pain.

Joker than looked to his right where he saw 5 police trucks pull up. They ran in and hand cuffed him. "Do anything to me, just say her!" He screamed. "SAVE HER! SAVE HER! SAVE-" his words were cut off, he had been sedated.

He awoke in a cell. There were two men waiting for him to wake up. "Where is she!" He screamed at them. "Clam down Joker, she's at the hospital, she's in a coma but hopefully she will make it." The first man said, "you have been allowed a visit." The second one added.

They drove him there, all he wanted was to see her awake and okay again. "Were here." Joker was escorted to her room, where she lay, asleep. He went over to her, each footstep felt heavier than the last. He brushed her hair gently. "Harley, please don't go... I don't know what I would do without you, and, and I love you. You all I have, please d-don't leave me." He began to sob again. He sat there for ten more minutes, just staring at her. "Joker, it's time to go now." One of the men said. Joker didn't say anything. "Joker." The man went to grab his arm. " Leave us alone." Joker growled at the man. "You know I can't do that. Joker grabbed him by the neck. "I said... Leave us ALONE!" He kicked the man making him stumble back ward and land on the other man. They both got up said something, than left. Joker went back to looking at Harley, repeating Harley's last words in his mind, " goodbye puddin', I love you..."

Joker woke up, he didn't know what time he had fallen asleep but he didn't care, the important thing was that he was with Harley. The doctor walked in. "Hello, mister Joker, Harleens vitals are normal so far. , We hope that she will recover shortly. In the meantime, would you like something to eat?" Joker didn't respond. The doctor sighed and than walked out of the room and back down the hallway. Joker held Harley's hand. "I love you, you know that, w-why, w-why won't you come back to me my little harlequin?" Almost as if she had herd him, she groaned, opening her eyes and putting the hand that Joker wasn't holding on her head. "Owwww, errr, what happened?" Jokers eyes darted open, snapping his attention on Harley, not breaking eye contact with her. " uhhh, mistah J? You uhh, okay?" His eyes began to water again, "oh, Harley! I missed you so much!" Harley blushed a bit. "Well, your, acting different...and I kinda little it." She said a grin showing on her face. Joker, now crying, kissed her. She didn't know how to react. He pulled away. "I love you Harley... Now, and forever."


End file.
